


Sweet Poison

by Caroaimezoe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT), crossoverdimension, sainw verse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: Third entry for Leo's Challenge. Mikey day!!~~Winner in the TMNTAdult Fanfiction Competition 2019: Most Heart-Breaking Tragedy 2nd Place; ~~!!
Relationships: Leonardo/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 45
Collections: Everybody wants Leo week -2018-2019-2020





	Sweet Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alessa_DC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessa_DC/gifts).



> Prompt of 'Old Mikey meeting younger Leonardo from another dimension' by Alessa  
> Amazing Xmas gift by @Sherenelle

__

_Sainw Mikey meets Leonardo 2012_

_Prompts used: Mikey, sub!Leo_

* * *

  
Donatello had told him that he wouldn’t have the power to bring him back and that anyway, Mikey would probably die if he did. Well, even if he didn’t travel twice between the two dimensions, Mikey knew petty well he would die anyway. His stump had started smelling. It was a matter of days. Donatello had come back too late. Raph was a wreck, Leo was blind and him...he didn’t like a bit what he was now. Death would be a blessing in disguise.

Mikey had told him about his only regret and Don had listened to him with a desolate face, but also determined to make Mikey’s last moment fulfilling. Donatello had told him that there were many other selves in other dimensions. He had visited them all, in his attempt to get back to his original brothers. There were the angsty ones, the cute ones, the rascals, and many others. Mikey was at the point he knew what he lacked to leave in peace: the cuteness. It was the dimensional door he chose. 

So, he was there on a rooftop in front of their Leonardo. He was as Donatello had described. Small and gracious, with a deep, vivid green-mint flesh and nice almond-shaped blue eyes. It was weird to see Leonardo with expressive eyes, now. But his brother never had such a tender hue of blue. Even when he glared, like he was doing now, Mikey felt like this Leo was still a child. Purity and kindness were coming off of him despite how serious he tried to be. It was such an endearing sight for such a used soul as Mikey’s. And his snout was so cute. 

The leader in blue had sent his team back home. Mikey had told them who he was and explained how he was there thanks to their Donatello. He had declared he needed to talk to the Fearless leader alone to explain to him how to avoid the Shredder taking over the city. Their Raphael had been suspicious and refused to leave, but their Mikey was so upset and sobbing his soul out in front of this frightening version of himself, that Leonardo had pleaded Raph and Don leave with him. “It was a leader’s burden,” he had declared and Mikey had a thought about how all Leos were the same, talking about duty and burden, indeed. He wondered if once he had been as cute and gentle as the little orange banded turtle who just left. He couldn’t remember; it was too long ago.

“I won’t harm your leader,” he had promised, “but he would be home late. I have many things to tell him,” he had lied. “So, it could take a while.”

Now they were alone and Mikey didn’t want to beat around the bush. He had no time for that. He could feel his body necrotizing.

“When I was young, I got a fancy about my brother, Leo,” he blurted out. This also was so far ago, so buried by other more dramatic moments, he wasn’t even sure if it hadn’t been a dream. Mikey could tell the leader was startled, but despite opening wide-eyes, he didn’t flinch. This Leo was fearless like all Leos were supposed to be. “You know how it is…”Mikey trailed off. “Just four of the same kind. There were no many choices on the menu. But well, shit happened…It never went beyond a fancy because of that.”

Mikey showed off his arm, but when he saw the other turtle opening his mouth to ask, he shushed him. He didn’t want to taint Leo’s innocence by telling him the gruesome details about how he lost his arm. Besides, it would ruin the mood and Mikey had gambled his last coins on this shot.

“I’m living my last miles…”Mikey wasn’t sad a bit about it, but this Leo looked like he was upset. How adorable, Mikey sneered mentally. He wasn’t even a real sibling, just a kind of nightmarish version of this Leo’s little brother. “I got a very full life and more I get older, darker it is, so I don’t give a damn about dying, you know.” The blue eyes filled with tears and, despite his hardened heart, Mikey wiped the tear from the mint-colored cheek with tenderness. He refused to see such a handsome face in pain for a fucker like himself.“But there was something I never got and well, this isn’t like I could ask this one.” Leo’s attention was fully on him and Mikey knew Leo understood who was ‘this one’; his Leo, the one living in endless darkness. “He is even moodier and bitter than me. It’s would be like adding hemlock to arsenic. That's not what I'd want for my very last drink. I prefer to die with a taste of honey in my mouth.” Mikey had put some intent on purpose in these words. He hoped this Leo was as sharp as his. What he asked for wasn’t too unreasonable. The poison of gangrene was eating him alive, he just wanted to sugar his death. Once upon a time, Mikey had a sweet tooth.

“I think your Donatello should have saved you instead of sending you here! It was very irresponsible from his part,” Leo protested. “But our Donatello is great, so…”

With the authority of a mother, Leo had snatched his only hand, wanting to drag him to the sewers, obviously. But this Leo was about half his size and well, he wasn’t Mikey’s leader.

Anyway, Mikey was determined to lead at least for his last day.

“This isn’t about Donatello, yours or mine. This is about me,” Mikey exclaimed. “Anyway, it’s too late and I told you, I don’t mind dying,” he declared quietly, breaking the hold. “Here. I got liquor.” Mikey pulled a bottle from his coat. “The last drink of a sentenced man. But leaving this world wasted and alone isn’t how I want to do it…”Mikey took a breather. He wasn’t nervous at all, but he didn’t want to scare the teen turtle, so innocent and pure. The words came of raspy, but Mikey guessed it was because of their sincerity. “I want to make love to you. This is my last will.”

Leonardo gasped but was too frozen by the shock to run and Mikey used it to his advantage. Even himself had been quite shocked to use the L-word. It was a word not used anymore in his world.

“I got my deal of hanky panky with some girls. It was not bad, I guess,” he explained. He didn’t want to sound like he was blackmailing Leo. “It put my body at ease for a moment but my soul was as dry as before. My soul wasn’t... content. I want to leave satisfied.”

His Leo had been into the spiritual thing and Mikey hoped this one, too.

It looked to be because Leo glanced up. 

“Do you mean...if we do this...you will be...happy?”

Leonardo was too sensitive to say ‘you will die happy’ but Mikey wasn’t fooled by the meaning of his words. He replied in the same cautious way.

“Yes, I will be happy,” he confirmed with a serious nod.

“But, I have no experience or whatever…” Leo had an adorable blush and Mikey felt his heart flutter. How could he still feel that way after such horrific events he wondered. “I doubt you could be…”  
Leo was now all flushed and Mikey took a step closer, stroking his cheek again.

“I have life experience for both. Experience isn’t what I need. I need a peaceful and gentle soul, like yours, able to give pure love with sincerity.” Mikey had a sad smile. “Please. Just bear with it until sunrise. I’ve never woken up in my lover’s arms with the sunbeam caressing my skin. No one would know and wherever I am after this, I would cherish the memory of it.”

The silence stretched a full minute, but Mikey could read this Leo’s face like an open book.

“Okay,” Leo agreed in a shaky breath. “Just, you know...don’t be…”Leo shushed himself, his cheeks burning.

Mikey didn’t expect it would go so well. His Leo would have beheaded him just to suggest it. Mikey knew his look wasn’t appealing, neither his dead-meat smell. But this Leo was the sweetest version among all Leos. The Fearless Leader was afraid, thus, but it was more a maiden nervousness than fear and Mikey bend over to give a peck on his lips.

“I will be gentle,” he promised, dragging him gently toward the shed on the roof. “I will give you any single love I still have for you.”

* * *

  
It had been as he had wished. This Leo was beautiful, with his eyes glazed with pleasure and the very soft moans he uttered. And so, so tight. The size difference had made him careful to not hurt him. Because of his missing arm, it was hard to keep balance and Leo had to bounce on him, so thin and delicate on his lap. The teen had been loving too and breaking apart from what Mikey knew was the last kiss was hard. But Leo was tired and Mikey watched him sleeping, coiled like a kitten despite the first sunbeams warming them. Such an endearing sight. He had to leave now, before Leo woke up and turned sad. Mikey could be jaded and merciless about many things, he refused to hurt this sweet creature.

For the first time in years, Michelangelo felt a tear running down his cheeks.

It wasn’t fear, it wasn’t regrets, either, that made him cry. It was tears of gratitude. This Leo had given him the greatest gift he could hope for: a beautiful, pure loving moment that erased from his soul all the sinister memories and accumulated sins from the last years. He felt like his old self again, as carefree and optimistic as Leo’s Mikey.

Now, Michelangelo was ready for his last, long trip.   


  
  



End file.
